La Revange Britanique
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Harry a une soudaine haine pour son meilleur ami Ron. Il lui tendra toute sorte de pièges pour le ridiculiser. Venez lire, ça promet!
1. Un raison d'hair Ron

LA REVANGE BRITANIQUE 

Bonjour, cette histoire à été écris par moi et une de mes amis, il vous voulez la rejoindre vous marquerai : Elle a aussi écris de très bonne histoire!

Je tiens à souligner que les personnages de cette histoire, appartiennent uniquement à Mme Rowling et que cest un honneur pour moi den écrire des fic.

N'oublier pas de menvoyer des Review et surtout bonne lecture à tous!!!

Cette histoire commence ou Harry était en train de ronfler. Il avait un rêve très agiter ce jour la surtout après les événement passé. Son rêve était qu'il essayait de battre Voldemort mais qu'au moment ou Harry lui lançait le coup final Ron arrivait et il le faisait a sa place.

Jétait la, Voldemort devant moi, nous avions combattu pendant une moyenne de 2heure. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je mapprêtais enfin a faire le coup final, mener la fin à Voldemort, Ce sadique sorcier, et ensuite tous le monde allait macclamer comme un héros. Mais Ron arriva par un moyen inconnu et lança un stupéfix à Voldemort et disparut avec mystérieusement.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!hurla Harry dans son sommeil

-Harry, Harry!! Sécria quelquun à coté de son lit

-Vas te faire enculer Ron!!!

-Hein?!? O.O? Harry, cest pas Ron cest Neville. Je ne savais pas que de te réveiller te faisait cette effet la, je suis désoler, cest juste que tu as crié, alors je croyais que tu faisais un mauvais rêve, cest tout. (Ravale sa salive lair effrayé).

-Merci Neville. dit Harry

Neville eu l'air surprit mais ne dit rien puis il alla se recoucher. À coté de Harry, Ron ronflait comme un cochon. Harry grogna et lutta contre l'envie de lui jeté un sortilège impardonnable pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a fait dans son rêve.

Incapable de dormir à nouveau, Harry se leva prit sa cape dinvisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur et alla se promener dans le château. Il vérifia sur sa carte le point qui indiquait Rusard, heureusement pour lui, il était resté dans son bureau . Harry remis la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche puis alluma sa baguette magique avec un lumos.

Dans la tête de Harry

Ce sale chien de merde de fils de pute de salopard d'enfoiré. Le salaud et espèce de chien batard (désolé Sirius) ( et désolé pour les amateur de Ron nous ne somme pas responsable des crise de folie que vous pourrez avoir alors si vous aimez trop Ron ou que vous avez le cœur sensible veuillez ne pas continuez) Comment a t'il pus cet être stupide et dépourvu de cerveau, cet enfant d'pute (a savoir s'il n'est pas une pute lui même). Ce conard je le Haie!!! Comment un être aussi médiocre que lui à la permission dexister, JE. LE. HAIE. Il est la honte de tous les sorciers! Si tu était la Ron je te dirait, Vas donc te faire enculer par un Éléphant!!! Cest ce qui est digne de toi!

Oh si je le pouvais... si je le pouvais... Je commencerais par tarracher les ongles ensuite je tarracher les dents, je tarracherait les cheveux 1 par 1, jusqua ce quil ny en ny ai plus sur ton crane de pacotille, je touvrirais le ventre avec tes dents que je viens de tarracher pour en sortir tes tripes et je tétranglerais avec. Tous sa en te gardant conscient et que tu vois toute les horreur que je veux tinfliger et après seulement je tarracherai les yeux.

NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...pourquoi je lui en veut déjà? J'men rappelle pus. Oh peut importe NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Fonce dans quelque chose)

-Ayoye Cochonnerie. Sa fait #?5(()'-#!! ( Sa égale enfaîte comme BIPPPPPPP) Mal!!!

-Surveille ton langage Malfoy! ( Se lance mentalement un coup de poing sur la tronche pour avoir parlé)

-Hein? Qui est la, Potter, cest toi?

-(Ne fait plus un son)

-Sors de ta cachette!

-(Essaie de senfuir sur la pointe des pied)

-(Qui réfléchi) Hum.... Évident, Accio Cape dinvisibilité! Sécria Malfoy

-(Continu à marcher sur la pointe des pieds sans se rendre compte quil na plus sa cape)

-( Lui lance un regard de dégoût) Eh Potter, tu naurais pas oublier quelque chose par hasard?

-(Se retourne) Merde

-Alors Potter, Quest ce que tu fou dans les couloirs à cet heure ci?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Malfoy!

-Mes affaires ne te regardent pas!

-Alors les miennes non plus!

-Très bien alors on fait un marché tu me dit qu'est-ce que tu fait ici et je te rend ta cape.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu va tenir parole?

-Un Malfoy tient toujours parole.

Harry lui dit qu'il rageait contre Ron et Malfoy voulut savoir pourquoi :

-Je devait te dire se que je faisait dans les couloir pas expliquer cette raison. répondit Harry

Malfoy grogna redonna la cape à Harry et repartit.

Dans la tête de Harry

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à l'autre enculé il à interrompus mes pensée en passant où en était-je... ah! Oui!: NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (reprend son souffle)

Le lendemain matin...

-Vous savez ou est Harry les gars? Interrogea Ron

-Non.

Pendant ce temps(Toujours dans les couloir) NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry se dit qu'il se faisait tard et se rendit dans la tour des griffondor puis se rendit vers le dortoir des garçon. En entrant il croisa Ron et lui lança un regard noir qui lui répondit par un regard perplexe. Mais Ron ne dit rien il allait rejoindre Hermione en bas du dortoir des filles. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois pauvre Hermione. Cela donna à Harry une idée il allait se venger de Ron une fois par jour pour le faire souffrir. NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA pensa t'il NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

À la fin de la journée Ron trouva Harry en face du dortoir un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans la tête de Harry : NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Harry ca va? Demanda Ron

-NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Harry pourquoi t'a rit comme ça?

-Euh (essaie de trouver quelque chose) va te faire enculé Ron!dit Harry fier d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Pardon?

-Euh (Se dit quil aurait moins de difficulté si il restait ami avec Ron pour lui causer des problème) Tu as passé une belle journée? Lui demanda til tout rayonnant

-Oui, euh... et toi?

-Cétait parfait, excellent!

-Chuis allez à Pré-au-lard avec Hermione et toi?

-Oh, pas grand chose...

Flash Back

- NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Fin du Flash Back

-Oh tu sais, je suis allez gambader sur le bord du lac.

-Ah, bon. On vas souper?

-Wouip!

Pendant le chemin Harry pensa a la revanche pour Ron mais il se dit qu'il était trop tard pour la faire alors il pensa a d'autres choses pour ne pas sauter sur Ron et l'étrangler.

Dorénavant il aurais de la misère a être dans la même pièce que lui. Ses pensée furent interrompues par Ron qui se planta dans un mur.

-Imbécile! Pensa Harry

Ron mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ensuite il dit :

-#?&9/&(/ »$!!! de mur, pourquoi il lon placé la?

En plus il est lent

-Sa va Ron? Un peu de compassion quand même

-Non, sa ne vas pas du tout, comment à til oser, ce #&($(? .!! de mur ce mettre devant moi!!! Dit Ron avec colère

-Crétin Ouais, comment à til oser. Admit Harry avec peu denthousiasme

-J'enlève 20 points à Griffondor pour c'est mauvais mots Weasley et 50 points pour avoir abîmer le mur. dit Snape qui passait derrière eux

-Yes siiiiir il a fait perdre des point à ce con dommage que ce soit a Griffondor mais je ne m'attendait pas qu'il enlève des point a serpentard pour Ron! Franchement Snape est taré mais pas à se point la.

-Bon on va manger? Dit Ron honteux

-Ouais on y va!

Fin du chapitre...

Jessaierait denvoyer la suite très bientôt, mais avant pour mencourager, il me faut des Review de tous mes lecteurs! Si vous avec des question ou des proposition, nhésitez pas.

Je vous adore!!!!


	2. 56 moins de monde à Poudlard

**L****a ****Revange**** Britanique**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette effrayante aventure! Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'ici. Vous êtes vraiment courageux… ou profondément stupide…

Encore une fois on est deux à écrire. C'est drôle et on s'est vraiment marrer durant qu'on écrivait.

Ron est notre dieu (bave)

_Tous droits réservés._

**La ****Revange**** Britanique**

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi la population de Poudlard à diminuer de 56%? 

La grande salle était pleine de goinfre, mais aucun n'égalait Ron, il mangeait plus qu'Hagrid et un porc réunis! Harry ne fut sortit de ses pensées meurtrières que pour regarder avec dégout l'espèce de truc à la bouche de ventouse qui tentait d'émettre des sons gutturaux dans sa direction.

-Ron on ne parle pas la bouche pleine! S'exclama Hermione

-Mwouais j'wessais d'woptimiser moan temps. Répondit-il avec philosophie

La fourchette était trop petite pour manger avec, alors Ron mangeait à deux mains… son spaghetti à la sauce tomate.

-Ché wbom.

Il prit tout de suite une part de gâteau, pour ceux qui avait finit avec le repas et l'engloutit, alors qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine de spaghetti.

-ché wbom, répéta-t-il.

Il en tendit une poigné à Harry. (littéralement) Il fit non de la tête d'un air dédaigneux. Ron haussa des épaules et le mit dans sa bouche, en émettant un son de l'au-delà.

-Ah non! Cria Hermione. Il s'étouffe! Harry, fait quelque chose!

-…

Toute la salle qui avait suivi avec dégout les aventures de Ron, retournèrent à leur occupation, mais comme sortit de nulle part, Trelawney lui sauta dessu l'estomac et il recracha tout ce qu'il avait consommé depuis les cinq minutes qu'il avait passé dans la grande salle. Il vomit longtemps. Plus longtemps qu'il avait passé à mangé.

La grande salle fut évacuée, les élèves qui avait survécu retournèrent dans leurs dortoir respectif marqué a vie. Rusard jeta sa vadrouille au pied du directeur et ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le vit ( On raconte que sa chatte hante les cuisine du château en ronronnant : Ron! Ron!) Les elfes furent affectées à salle tache et eux non plus on ne les revit plus. Hermione ne voulut plus jamais parler à Ron.

Mais passons maintenant au pauvre survivant traumatisé pour des raisons évidentes, en colère parce que Dobby ne pourrait plus lui donner son ours en peluche en cachette pendant la nuit et avec des envies de meurtres redoublées parce que Ron ne parlait que d'Hermione et Hermione ne parlait que de Ron. L'avantage était, que le poil de carotte finit, venait de se caler sans qu'il n'eut besoin de bouger le moindre atome de son corps parfait.

24 heure après la tragédie, des parents scandalisés afluaient pour rapporter leurs pauvre chéris en sécurité. Ron avait reçut des centaine de beuglante et courait partout dans l'école pour les éviter.

Dans la tête de Harry :

Excellent (se frotte les mains en attirant quelques regard) mon plan marche a merveille, cet enculé peu bien courir je n'en ai pas finit avec lui. Nihahahahaha! Nihahahahaha! Nihahahahaha!

-Monsieur Potter? Est-ce vous avez quelque commentaire a partager avec la classe?

- Nihahahahaha?

-Pas tout à fait en rapport avec le véritasérum que nous étions en train de préparer. répliqua (devinez qui?). Mais peut-être que votre potion est déjà prête même après les cinq première minutes du cours, car apparemment vous avez du temps pour faire autre chose. Peut-être voulez vous nous montrez votre immense talent en potion en montrant à la classe les effets de votre potion.

Harry n'avait pas porter attention au cour jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de mettre des ingrédients au hasard dans son chaudron tout en rêvassant de tout le monde qui lançaient des cuillères à Ron en lui distant qu'il en était une.

-Pourquoi ne pas tester votre potion sur une personne qui à l'air d'avoir fini également, du moins, qui à le temps de rien faire.

Ron! Ron! Il faut que ça soit cet idiot! Oui! OUI!!! Il va le dire! On sait que ça va être lui, et ensuite ma potion va lui Muhahahahahahaha!! Un plan génial, pour une personne parfaite.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Malfoy?

L'interpelé se relève soudainement comme si on l'avait surprit à faire quelque chose de pas correcte et se cogne les genoux sous le bureau dans le procédé.

-Non! Non, c'est pas moi, c'est Goyle!

Long silence…

-Oui, c'est évident, répondit le professeur. Potter? Teste ta potion.

-Quoi? Sur lui? Pourquoi?

Harry voyait son plan s'évaporer et il ne pouvait rien faire sinon lui faire ses adieux. Maintenant Rogue vas évidemment lui donner une retenue puisqu'il allait abimer son précieux Malfoy. S'il avait des retenues il pouvait dire adieu à sa séance de Nihahahahaha quotidienne. Mais attendez une minute! N'était il pas le célèbre Harry Potter? Ne pouvait-il pas mettre des ingrédients au hasard dans un chaudron et créer une potion compliquée? Il allait donner le véritasérum à Malfoy car oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être la forme la plus complexe et élaborée de cette potion, ensuite il pourrait lui poser toute les questions qu'il voulait et lui en boucher un coin à cette putain de chauve souris graisseuse.

C'était avec satisfaction qu'Harry se dirigea vers Malfoy qui était de plus en plus terrifié. Même le blanc semblait avoir déserté son teint quand Harry fut arrivé devant lui avec un sourire plein d'assurance sur les lèvres. Il but la potion et il se sentit un peu étourdit et se demanda avec panique si c'était normal.

- Prouve-moi que j'ai réussi ma potion et dis moi ce que tu pense de l'être supérieur qui se trouve devant toi.

Malfoy fut surpris, non mais pour qui il se prenait, il était bien plus que supérieur et ses lèvre mon dieu ses lèvres….

Les élève qui se trouvaient dans cette classe eurent leur deuxième choc en deux jour; devant leurs yeux plus qu'ébahi, Draco Malfoy avait sauté sur Harry et tentait désespérément de mettre sa main dans son pantalon tandis que le brun à la fierté brisée devant sa défaites vit le miroir de sa supériorité cassé en mille morceaux devant un blond qui essayait de le manger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire au juste. Qu'il y avait il de si intéressant dans son pantalon? Il essayait de faire comprendre à son ennemi juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'arme, là, mais sans succès. Un filet de bave tomba sur sa face et il se dit, dégouttant, Malfoy.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était la face de Ron qu'il vit.

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Maudit gigolo de merde! Me touche pas!

-Moi? Demanda Ron effrayé.

-Qui d'autre? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Eh bien. Malfoy a bu ta potion et ensuite moi j'ai eu soif, alors j'ai essayé d'en boire et la Rogue a tirer sur la potion pour que je n'en consomme pas, mais j'ai continué de tirer et quand il a finalement lâché, la potion est tombé sur toute la classe et tout le monde est devenu fou. Y-compris toi et moi. On était tous sous l'effet de ton filtre d'amour alors… on a fait une grosse org…

-Ca va! Je veux pas savoir! (traumatisé)

Les 17 autres occupent des lits à coté de celui d'Harry. (Traumatissé)

Tout ca à cause de Ron et du plan diabolique de Harry. Le survivant sortit la liste des choses qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie et fit un crochet a la ligne qui était écrit : faire une orgie avec toute la classe de potion grâce a Ron et a une potion qu'il aurait pour la première fois raté, lui qui ne se trompe jamais.

Nihahahahaha! Harry rangea la liste dans sa poche sous les yeux ébahis de Ron qui avait pu lire et déclara qu'il avait besoin de son sommeil régénérateur de beauté. Et le pauvre Ron dut partir faire ses conneries et gaffes ailleurs au grand damne de la population Poudlardienne sans manquer de foncer dans la porte en sortant.


End file.
